Eternity
by kannabi-no-miko
Summary: Their mixed shouts had proven too much, ripping the very fabrics of space and time. They were ripped out of their world and cast into one very different from their own. Now it's up to the Dragonborn to help a King reclaim his throne and stop Alduin from destroying this new world.
1. Chapter 1

The blast of fire almost blew her off her feet as it blasted against her armor, burning it but not the skin beneath. Her shoulder ached heavily from a blow she had received from him earlier when she had gotten too close, his tail sending her flying into the ground.

"_Fus Roh Dah!"_ Her blast sent him stumbling back for a moment before he retaliated full force, sending a blast of dragon flame back at her. She rolled to the side, just in time, as the ground where she once was became cloaked in flame.

Jumping to her feet she let loose a volley of arrows, watching in satisfaction as her earlier summoned flame atronach distracted him long enough for the arrows to sink into his side.

That satisfaction ceased when, with a ferocious roar, he bit down on the atronach, destroying it.

She waited for his next move, watching as he took in a few deep breaths. His side was coated with blood and lined with arrows, a nasty gash lined the right side of his face, and a few arrows punctured his left wing.

She considered it a feat, considering he was a God. The mightiest of all dragons, Alduin, the world eater.

Blood glistened against his midnight scales, contrasting harshly in the light of Sovengaurd. One of his mighty claws scraped across a pool of blood, her blood, as they circled each other.

Her leg still ached from the hit that caused said pool of blood. She had made a mistake and he had latched onto her thigh with his teeth. She would have lost the limb if one of the others hadn't of stepped in. She felt terrible, but she couldn't remember their names for the life of her.

She snorted. A legless Dragonborn, that would be a sight. The Thalmor would have her ass faster than she could blink. Those bastards.

Alduin growled and she dropped to one knee and raised her arms in front of her just in time as the blast of fire hit her. Her armor took the hit, burning even further as her Dovah side protected her skin from the flame.

A benefit from having the soul of a dragon, a very welcome and helpful benefit that she greatly appreciated.

Said benefit unfortunately didn't pertain to ice breathing dragons because those bastards chilled her to the core and left her shivering for hours after.

Damn ice breathers and their stupid ice powers.

One of her companions charged at Alduin, giving her a chance to strike. Wanting to save her remaining arrows she drew power into her hands and shot it out in the form of lightening. The sparks flew onto his skin and he snarled as he was attacked by both her lightening and the sword of her companion. Not knowing whom to attack he threw his wings back and gave a powerful gust of wind that sent them both to the ground.

When he finished he struggled and she saw her chance. Replacing her bow on her back she drew her greatsword and charged, giving a fierce roar.

After all, this was what she was made for, to kill Alduin. The very reason of her existence was right in front of her weakened to a point that she could kill him. The dragon soul within her raged, wanting to dominate the opposing dragon in front of her. It screamed at her to do so, a primal and feral thing that had appeared after she absorbed her first soul and had only grown stronger with each one she absorbed after. It was a darker more primal side of the Nord that no matter what she did, she couldn't get ignore it.

She swung, landing a cut across his snout making him shake with fury. She could only grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The woman paused her reading, the book in her hands falling gently to her lap. Her golden locks pooled around her face, a face which glowed like that of a star.

The man in the room paused mid stride to look at her. "Galadriel?"

The look of puzzlement on her face was one Celeborn had not seen in many years. A look that he had only seen when darker forces acted upon the lands in years long past.

"Something is changing." The lady's brow creased even further as she saw what he and others could not.

"Something is coming. It will change a great many things, for the better or worse I do not know."

Her husband felt an uneasy pit settle in his stomach as she continued.

"No...not something...someone. A great calamity is coming to us, a force of great darkness and evil, one that we have not seen in all our years. A horror."

That feeling of uneasiness expanded and turned to dread.

"Can it be stopped?" He asked as he came to stop in front of her chair, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Galadriel's eyes narrowed. "Not by any from this world. No race born of this earth will slay it, for if they do it will return with an undying hunger."

"Are you saying it is deathless?"

Her head shook. "No, not deathless. One will come to our world, a warrior, whose destiny is intertwined with it. Only by their hand will the beast be slain eternal."

The two went silent as Galadriel closed her eyes, the vision taking a toll on her. She had not seen one such as that in many years.

Both elves stiffened as a feeling of utter foreign energy washed over them like ocean tides. Gasps from the trees below signaled that they were not the only ones to feel it.

"What was that?" Celeborn looked to his wife who had placed her hand on his, an action that caused him to tighten his fingers around hers.

Galadriel was silent for many moments, waiting for the tremors of foreign magic to leave her body.

When they did she opened her eyes and spoke with a voice full of resignation.

"It is here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Gandalf, in all of his many years, had never seen anything quite like it. The skies were churning and twisting as if preparing for a storm of great power, only there was no wind. The air was oddly still as the sky pulled and twisted at itself.

He was venturing towards the Shire, in hopes of finding a burglar for an upcoming adventure when a feeling of foreign magic washed over him, making him venture a bit off the main road.

The sky rippled and seemed to convulse under an unseen pressure. A tongue filled the air and he couldn't understand what it was saying. Only that they were shouts, or what he believed to be someone or thing shouting.

A feeling of nausea filled him as the sky grew dark and red, like a fresh burn. Then came the winds, shrieking and howling like a wild animal they swirled hard and fast. With a quick move he snatched his hat as it began to blow away.

That was when he saw it. The rip. The sky was ripping apart.

His mouth went dry and his jaw fell. Nothing, he couldn't think of anything powerful enough to do this nor could he think of anything that could cause it.

The rip continued to get bigger and bigger until finally with a giant shudder it exploded. A giant smoke covered mass blew to his left, tearing up trees and dirt both as it collided with the ground, causing a massive tremor like that of an earthquake. A smaller mass was sent shooting off to the right, over the trees.

Gandalf was beyond confused. Looking back at the sky he watched as the rip shifted and closed, as if it was never there. The winds died down just as quickly as they came and the dark ominous color of the sky seemingly vanished as the bright blue sky returned.

It was as if nothing had happened.

A roar sounded from the left and Gandalf drew in a breath as a giant black dragon rose to the skies and sped away. He watched until he could see it no longer, the large shape slowly vanishing into the distance.

His attention turned to the right where the smaller figure had flown. He had thought it had resembled that of a person.

He had to know, he had to understand what happened.

So off he went venturing further into the woods. He hadn't delved very far into the forest when he found her.

...a woman? That was who came flying out of the sky?

The woman was laying on the broken trunk of an old oak, clutching a sword half her size in her left hand wearing the strangest armor he had ever seen. Her hair was wild and bright red.

Red like the blood she was gushing from her leg.

He rushed in, only to jump back as the cold metal of a sword was pressed to his throat. He glanced up and into fiery blue eyes full of mistrust.

Holding his hands up he stood back.

"I merely wish to help you."

Her arm didn't lower and her eyes narrowed. After a moment passed the wizard grew irritated.

"Stop being so foolish. You will die if you do not receive care for your leg and I happen to have questions to ask, therefore I need you to answer them."

She sighed and nodded, gesturing to a bag that was a few inches away.

"I have a few health potions in my bag."

Reaching over he handed her the bag and watched as she ruffled through it, her eyes drooping the whole while.

Pulling a bottle out she pulled the cap of and chugged until there was nothing left. Gandalf watched in shock as the wound on her leg slowed and eventually stopped bleeding.

"There, now there is no immediate threat of death. Are you happy?"

He gave her a look to which she shrugged.

"What is your name?"

She stared at him for a moment, as if determining if he could be trusted before she sighed heavily.

"My name is Fury."

Gandalf scoffed, that was truly an odd name for a woman. "I suppose that you know that dragon that came here with you?"

Her blue eyes turned cold and Gandalf could have sworn he saw something inhuman behind them. It lasted only a moment, a fleeting moment.

"Alduin is here? Where is he?" She shot up and immediately groaned yet didn't stop her attempt to stand.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gandalf shouted. This fool of a girl was going to hurt herself even more! He still had questions that needed answering.

"I have to find him! You don't understand, I have to find him!" She stumbled to her feet and pushed away his hands that were attempting to still her.

"That dragon of yours is long gone! He has flown over the mountains! You cannot possibly reach him any time soon. Not even if you were uninjured!"

Fury groaned and sheathed her sword, spinning on her heel she turned away from Gandalf.

A moment passed as Gandalf let her calm down. It occurred to him, that she was...sniffing the air.

"What...may I ask...are you doing?" Fury frowned for a moment.

"Where am I?" She turned back to face him.

He studied her closely, to see if there was any sign of trickery. There wasn't, she truly didn't know where she was.

"You, my dear girl, are in Middle Earth."

A moment passed.

"Where the hell is Middle Earth?"

.


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf, much to his dismay, found out rather quickly that Fury had a very short temper when it came to such things. One of those things would happen to be anything concerning dragons.

She still insisted that she should have left to follow the dragon, Alduin, as soon as she had finished that health potion. He told her she was a fool and she gave him a look that would have made lesser men tremble.

It had been a week since she had fallen from the sky, and during that time she asked question after question. At first Gandalf was amused by it, answering her questions with an almost childlike glee, happy that his companion was so eager to learn.

That ship quickly sailed. Soon her questions became more complex and at times confusing. One question had sent Gandalf's mind reeling.

"_You have __**dwarves**__ here? Actual dwarves?" _ At the time he had nodded and then explained what the upcoming quest was about, why he was venturing to the Shire. She nodded and walked a little ways behind him, pondering what he had told her.

"Why would you tell me this? Obviously this quest of yours is looked down upon by many others of higher standing so it would be in your best interest to keep it known to as little people as possible. Yet you tell me? A person whom you've just met and hardly know." She had stopped to look at him as he thought over her question.

"I told you of the quest because I feel you know far more than dragons than most." Her ice blue eyes looked away and her fingers clenched the hilt of her sword. A few moments later she nodded.

"In human tongue I'm known as the Dragonborn, a dragon trapped within the body of a human..." As they walked she told him her story, of how she was considered a half-breed, the attack at Helgen, killing her first dragon and discovering she was Dragonborn, helping the Stormcloaks win back Skyrim, how she killed the very first Dragonborn, helped to end a vampire invasion, and lastly she told him of Alduin. She told him of how his only goal was to destroy the very world she had sworn to protect.

He took it all in very well, nodding at times and at others he gave her a look that said he was trying to decide if he should believe her. When she had finished he was silent, rubbing his beard and puffing on his pipe.

"It is good I found you then my dear. I feel that you were meant to join me on this journey."

Fury shook her head and sighed. "I can't Gandalf. I need to find Alduin, I'm sorry but I can't help you with Smaug."

Gandalf puffed on his pipe for a moment. "Alduin is all alone in this world. He is just as new to it as you are." She nodded, unsure of what he was getting at.

"Then, wouldn't his best option be to find another dragon, one who is familiar with this world?"

Fury felt the breath leave her body as it hit her what Gandalf was trying to express. Should Alduin and a dragon of Smaug's caliber team up...

Fury shuddered. The outcome would be disastrous.

"If they were to meet...then it truly would be the end. Gandalf I don't think he will be able to sense Smaug since he is sleeping, but if he were to awaken..."

Gandalf nodded his face suddenly grave. "My dear it seems you have no choice in the matter."

Her heart fell and the hand on her swords hilt fell to her side. "It seems you're right Gandalf. If I am to have any hope of defeating Alduin, I'll need to kill Smaug first."

A comfortable silence descended upon the two as they walked along the dirt path. It would only be a few days until they reached the Shire, meaning it would only be a few days until their journey truly started. They walked until it was dark before setting up camp. Fury nearly jumped out of her skin when Gandalf spoke.

"The only problem would be the leader of our company."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "The dwarf?" Gandalf gave her a scolding look.

"His name is Thorin, and yes I meant him. I'm not sure how women are viewed where you are from but here not many of them are warriors, let alone dragon slayers. I fear he will not take kindly to the idea of you joining."

She thought about it a moment before raising her hand. "Would it be easier to show him magic?"

The old man's eyebrow rose. "What sort of magic?" Then he watched, intrigued, as lightning began to crackle to life in the palm of her hand. "Any kind really, I could throw lightning, or maybe summon my familiar, if he would like I could become like that of a ghost." She closed her hand and the lightning disappeared.

Gandalf chuckled and nodded at her. "My dear I do believe we have a chance." Unfortunately instead of cheering her up as he had hoped, it appeared to have the opposite effect. Her eyes darkened and her face hardened. No longer was Gandalf looking at the charming woman he had been traveling with, now he was looking at...something else entirely.

"In all honesty Gandalf there is nothing that can stop me from going with you on this journey."

Gandalf fiddled with his staff. "He is a King my dear, if he says no I am not certain there is much we can do to change his mind."

Fury rose quickly and Gandalf suddenly realized that she looked much bigger than she actually was.

"I do not care that he is a King. I am Ysmir, Dragon of the North, and he will not stop me." She said with eyes so cold that Gandalf could have sworn he felt a chill run down his spine. Not knowing what to say he simply went back to smoking his pipe.

They didn't speak the rest of the night. The following two days that it took to reach the Shire were spent discussing magic. Gandalf was simply delighted to see how far her range of knowledge went. He was intrigued when she mentioned spell tomes, even more so when she pulled one out and let him read it. When it crumbled and disappeared after he read it she laughed at his face.

"You can only read them once. It's all it takes to learn it. Go on try it."

Gandalf gave her an incredulous look as he raised his staff up in the air, fully expecting nothing to happen.

The tip of his staff began to glow. It was a small glow at first, but the longer he used it the brighter it grew.

"Well...that's not exactly how the Candlelight spell is supposed to work but it's a start."

He looked at his staff for quite some time before looking at her with a serious face. "What of your...destruction magic as you called it?"

She smirked. "I'm not Arch-Mage of the college for nothing!" She clenched her hand and drew it up to her chest. Gandalf watched as a bright flame engulfed her closed hand, then without warning she threw her hand out the gall of fire flying into the dirt ahead of them.

It exploded with flame, burning the trees and foliage around it. "That was just a simple fireball. I know many more complex spells that can do much more damage than that."

Gandalf suddenly realized that his companion was far more dangerous than he had previously thought.

"What of your shouts? Are they like your magic?" He asked, the question itself was seemingly innocent. Her face hardened and once again a cold look adorned her face.

"My shouts are nothing like magic. When I shout it is not magic but words." Gandalf gave her a look of confusion.

"When I shout, I am speaking the language of Dragon's. No magic is used, just words." Gandalf looked at her incredulously.

"So, in your homeland, when dragons fight..."

She nodded. "They are actually arguing with each other." He shook his head, and continued walking, seemingly in disbelief. "Your home sounds...very dangerous."

She smiled warmly, the cold look on her face vanishing. "It is, but the people of Skyrim are a strong bunch. We will survive, we have all this time and nothing will change that."

He smiled at her, seeing warmth in her eyes as she talked about her home. She began to hum a song under her breath and Gandalf found himself liking the catchy tune.

"What are you humming? It's a rather lovely tune."

Fury smiled brightly. "You like it? It's called Ragnar the Red."

Gandalf nodded his head. "What an interesting name." Fury nodded and continued to hum. When she was done she looked at him and said, "It's about a man named Ragnar who gets his head chopped off by a shield maiden."

Gandalf nearly choked on his pipe. He then decided it would be best not to ask her about any more tunes and was silent the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The Shire was beautiful. Fury couldn't help but stare, the whole place seemed...relaxed. There was no tension in the air, or fear. The Shire lacked any negative emotion, it simply radiated happy emotions. It was a relief.

She was so relaxed that she didn't care that some of the hobbits gave her odd looks. She was so calm that when Gandalf stopped at some hobbit hole she nearly ran into him. Oops.

Fury really wasn't paying attention. She probably should have been, but she wasn't. In the distance she could see many more hobbit holes. More hobbits meant there had to be a market; a market meant the possibility of a forge. Her thoughts traveled to the broken war hammer in her bag.

She really needed to get that fixed, who knew when that would come in handy. She had a few other weapons with her, more powerful ones, but...she just really liked this one. She had Auriel's bow with her, but she didn't want to use that unless absolutely necessary...same for the Wabbajack. That was entirely too unpredictable. The last time she had used it on a dragon the damn thing had turned into a chicken. She laughed about it at first until the damn thing _breathed fire_. Then it wasn't funny anymore, it was just scary.

When she finally looked up Gandalf was stalking down from the door of the Hobbit hole looking absolutely annoyed.

"Gandalf?" The man looked at her with a look that clearly said he was beyond irritated. "What?"

Pulling the war hammer out of her bag she showed it to him. "Is there a forge anywhere around that I may fix this?"

Gandalf threw his hands up in the air. "There should be one in town but I cannot guarantee they will let you use it!" Then with that he stormed off in a dust of gray and white.

"...but...where is town?" She muttered quietly to herself. Then replacing the broken hammer to her bag she started walking down the same path Gandalf had.

"Guess I'll have to look around myself then."

It was an hour later that she found the little market. It wouldn't have taken so long but she had gotten distracted along the way. The Shire was just so gentle compared to Skyrim that she had stopped to take it all in.

Now that she had reached the town however it was a different matter. Finding the blacksmith, who really wasn't a blacksmith in her opinion because he didn't make weapons only non-dangerous things, wasn't hard. She smelled the smoke of the forge before she saw it.

Convincing the hobbit to let her use his forge wasn't too hard, she just gave him a few gold pieces and he let her be. Digging through her bag she pulled out the war hammer as well as a steel ingot and went to work. The heat from the forge and the pounding of the metal was almost relaxing to her. It was something that she could lose herself in and pretend she was home, not in some strange new world that she knew nothing of.

By the time she had finished it was beginning to get dark, the little marketplace was beginning to clear out and the hobbits were returning to their homes. Taking this as a sign she quickly made her way back to where she last saw Gandalf. It took less than the trip there and when she arrived at the hobbit hole she stopped. Gandalf was there...but he was with a group of others.

"Dwarves." She breathed out in excitement. Real, living dwarves...holy shit. They were loud, armed to the teeth, and one was extremely fat. Walking over to Gandalf she put her hand lightly on his shoulder.

He turned in surprise and smiled when he saw her. "Ah there you are my dear! Did you get your hammer fixed?"

She nodded mutely, still staring at the group of dwarves. One turned around, holy hell he had an axe sticking out of his head. He made some motions to Gandalf who in return laughed.

"All in due time Bifur." The dwarf nodded but glanced at Fury. "Oh I do believe I hear Bilbo coming." A second later the door opened and the group of dwarves fell, literally, into the small house.

Fury watched as the hobbit, Bilbo, stared at the new arrival of dwarves. He looked like Lydia did after she brought home a fox kit for Sophie. Dumbfounded. Then he looked up and saw Fury first, then looked over to Gandalf.

All poor Bilbo could do at that point was stare at the old wizard. Fury felt somewhat sorry for him. She had a feeling that he had no idea what was going on. As the group made their way into the small home Fury waited, purposely wanting to be the last to enter. When it was her turn to walk into the home she paused in front of Bilbo.

"My name is Fury. I am sorry to be barging into your home like this, but I'm following Gandalf and since he is here I must be as well."

Bilbo nodded before sticking his hand out. "Ah well, Bilbo Baggins here." Fury smiled before taking his hand and giving it a strong shake.

"It's a pleasure Bilbo."


End file.
